Down Boy
by My Trust is Paper
Summary: Two years ago, Max received a dog for her birthday. Now she is a senior and gets the surprise of her life. Her dog, Fang, turns human after the potion he drank exactly two years ago wears off. Max is confused and doesn't know what to do, so she attempts to help Fang find his family, but can she let him go? AU FAX. (I dreamt about this and am determined to write about it.)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Maximum Ride, but call me Max or I'll punch you where the sun doesn't shine whether you're a girl or a boy. I currently live with my sister Ella and mother Val. When I was three, my father, Jeb, died. Bummer, right? I barely remember him, but I see photos around the house.

When I was fifteen, my mom got me a dog. He's a black Labrador with black eyes. I've been begging for a dog since I was five. I don't care that she was ten years late, the only thing that mattered is that I have one now. Two years later, my dog is still with us, but something strange happens...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Trust Is Paper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My alarm clock beeps annoyingly as a signal that I have to get my lazy ass out of bed. I groaned and slammed my hand back onto the snooze button.

"Max! Get your ass out of bed!" that is my dearly appreciated sister calling me.

I swung my legs over the bed, almost stepping on my dog, Fang. I leaned down to pet his black fur. "Hey boy."

Fang's black eyes bored my brown ones. He's not like any dog I've met. He seems to know everything that I talk about. "Today's the first day of school." Unfortunately, he won't listen when I tell him to eat my homework.

Fang silently sat there. The downside about Fang; I've never heard him bark. He'll be so useful when a robber sneaks in at midnight.

"Go pick up some clothes for me while I take a shower, K bud?" I didn't bother waiting or a response. I walked (More like crawled) to my bathroom that I shared with Ella. She was already in there, curling her hair. She's only two years younger than me and yet she has more style.

"Hey, Max." Ella said, "Mom is making Triple C's (Chocolate Chip Cookies) so you better hurry with your shower is you don't want me to eat them all."

I didn't hesitate to throw myself into the shower and dry myself off. I walked in my room to see a boy around my age sitting on my floor. I almost screamed, but covered my mouth with the hand not clutching my towel. I, being the idiot I am, asked the stupidest question, "Who the hell are you?" not like he was going to tell me.

The boy's black eyes flickered towards mine. His eyes... They were so familiar... Yet I'm positive I haven't seen him anywhere. He was wearing a completely black attire. "My name is Fang."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Trust Is Paper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fang's POV

Currently I am a dog. It sucks. When I was fifteen, a scientist named Jeb Batchelder slipped some potion into my coffe when I got a drink from Starbucks. I got turned into a dog and roamed the streets for a while until I was turned into the pound.

That's when Valencia, a vet, adopted me and gave me to her fifteen year-old-daughter for her birthday. I wasn't thrilled at the thought of being owned, but Max treated me like an equal. She let me on the couch when (she thinks) Val isn't looking and feeds me her dinner under the table. (It's usually something gross like tofu, but once you've eaten dog food, you'll eat anything.)

Back to present. I was currently nosing through a pile of sweats and jeans and brought out of pair of black skinny jeans. Now for a shirt... I nudged her closet door open and tugged on a t-shirt until it slipped off its hanger. I've been doing this for almost two years now.

I set the shirt next to the jeans and looked at Max's Calendar. Today is August 21st. It has been exactly two years since I was turned into a dog. I closed my eyes and realized I had a painful stretching feeling. Before I realized what happened, I was taller now. The potion must have worn off or I could be dying. Either one is fine for me. I moved my arms up to my face. I felt smooth skin under my sensitive fingers. HELL YEAH! Internally I was doing a happy dance, but on the outside I was frozen.

I heard the door click and out came Max in a towel, humming a song. She froze and looked at me like a deer on headlights. Shit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Trust Is Paper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I was going to add everything I typed, but then you'd have to read 1,617 words for the first chapter. I'm**

**always open for suggestions or ways to make my writing better. Tomorrow I will most likely not post. **

**Maybe if I complete my homework.**

**Here are a list of songs I listened to while writing this chapter:**

**Breathe Me- Sia**

**Drift- Emily Osment**

**Beauty from Pain- SuperChick**

**Stand in the Rain- SuperChick**

**Haha, today I sang in Drama in front of everyone. I was shaking like my dog and sounded like a dying cat.**

**Fun stuff. BYE! (BTW I'm not continuing until I have my first review!)**

**-Paper**


	2. Chapter 2

** Max's POV**

I got a good look at the boy. He has shaggy black hair and obsidian eyes. He was tall at least four inches taller than my 5'9.

"Fang? Like the name of my dog?" I asked, stunned. I was having a bad time processing this.

'Fang' nodded slowly. "You might want to sit down for this one. And put on some clothes."

I scowled as I realized the only thing I had on was a towel.

He turned around and faced the wall, letting me change into the clothes on the floor.

"You can turn around now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Trust is Paper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fang explained everything. How he was turned into a dog and that my mother adopted him. It was all so confusing I didn't want to believe him. I asked him a ton of question until I was convinced he was my dog... (I'm still waiting for someone to jump out of my closet and say, "YOU'VE BEEN PUNKED!")

Somehow I needed to get to school... And get Fang out of here before Ella finds him. Or worse. My mom. What am I going to say? Hey, Mom, Fang here turned human! Surprise! Now he can use the toilet instead of drinking out of it when I forget to put out water! Yeah, no.

I cracked open the door and peered around. Clear.

I bolted down the stairs with Fang at my heels. It's just like a typical morning except that Fang is a human, not a dog.

I basically shoved Fang out the front door, forgetting to put on good shoes, but that's the least of my worries. Now I had to worry about where I was going to hide him. I can't just leave him on the streets. Or can I? Horror dawned me and hit me in the head. "Holy shit." I stopped, making Fang bump into me.

"Max?" Fang asked cautiously. He moved so he was beside me.

"You've seen me... Naked." I gasped. I remember those days when I changed in front of him... "And you didn't look away!"

Fang gave me his infuriating smirk (And I've only known him for thirty minutes), "And you've seen me piss on a tree and take a dump on your lawn. Big whoop. You didn't look away either."

I liked it better when he was a dog and couldn't talk.

I stiffly walked forward. After many, many agonizing minutes I made it on campus with Fang in one piece. I found the office and registered Fang in. He had to take a placement test, but he easily aced it. **(A/N I know you can't do that in real life, but lets just pretend, cuz their school is awesome)**

Many girls' heads snapped up as they watched Fang and me walk away from the office.

Dylan, my ex, strutted up to me. I couldn't help rolling my eyes as he approached.

"You know, if eye rolling burned calories, women wouldn't have to diet," Fang informed me. "Spending two years with you, I learned a lot."

Dylan smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You want to know what's beautiful? Look at the first word." What a cheesy pick-up-line.

I shoved him off of me, "Dylweed, I broke up with you when you hooked up with Lissa." The reason for the nickname is that Dylan is like a weed. You destroy them, but they always come back.

And cue the high-pitched squeal, "Dylan!" Lissa stopped when she saw Fang, "Whose this?" she asked huskily.

Fang looked away in disgust.

I glared at her, making her flinch, "Maybe you should eat make-up to look pretty on the inside."

Ouch. Lissa kept on trying to seduce him. I'm not going to mention what she's wearing or I'll barf.

Ella voice filled the hallway, "MAXIMUM CHARGING OFF RIDE!" Today I realized that middle names are to be used when you're in trouble. She almost hit be at full speed, but eventually slowed down, "I thought you were going to drive me to school."

"Something came up..." I started, but Nudge interrupted me.

"Max!" Here comes the Nudge Channel. "There's a sale at Forever 21 and I really want to bring someone there for a second opinion! You really need new clothes because what are you wearing? Who chose it out? A badly dressed hobo with a-"

Fang showed no emotion to the comment.

I cut her off there or else she could keep talking for centuries, "Nudge. You know how much I despise shopping."

Dylan coughed to signal he was still here, but the warning bell rang. Oh shit. We're going to be late. Luckily for me, Fang has most of his classes with me.

I grabbed Fang's hand and rushed towards first period. If I hadn't been holding his hand I would have tripped on Lissa's high hell. No, that wasn't a typing error. I meant high hell.

I turned around just to flip her off and ran off with Fang. I shoved him in my math class. Oh joy.

"Ahh. Miss Ride. With only seconds to spare." My calculus teacher, Mrs. Jones said.

I shoved Fang into the seat next to me as he rubbed his arms. The bell rang right when I sat down in my seat.

"Okay class, I have a message for you. I know when you're texting. No one looks down at their crotch and smiles." (**A/N I got this off the internet)** This is why Mrs. Jones is the only teacher I like. "And I see we have a new student!" she smiled. "Come and introduce yourself." She pointed to Fang.

Fang hesitated as if wondering if he should obey. Uncomfortably, he walked to the front, "My names Nick Walker."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Trust is Paper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I will take the suggestion of adding a little more thought into Fang's POV. I kept**

**thinking he was an unemotional brick, leading me to making his thoughts about being a dog minimal. (THANKS GUEST)**

**Thanks CatieBug14 for being my first reviewer! I really appreciated it! I know, Fang started school about 45 minutes **

**after turning back into a human. It is a little unrealistic, but I needed him to go to school for the plot.**

**AGES:**

**Max: 17**

**Fang: 17**

**Iggy: 17 (He'll be in the story later)**

**Ella: 16**

**Nudge: 16**

**Lissa: 19 (Just because)**

**Dylan: 17**

**Angel: 6**

**Gazzy: 8 (Also later in the story)**

**I hope I'm not forgetting anyone.**

**-Paper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang's POV**

Max was almost dragging me somewhere. This is kind of like when I was a dog except I was on all fours and on a leash. Though, in this situation, it might have been more convenient.

My mind started to wander off into random directions, and then it landed on something I have thought about everyday since I was a dog.

When, I was a dog, roaming the streets, I was so freaking mad and enraged. I was lucky and had a klutz of a brother who knocked my coffee over. Now that I think deeper into it, it probably would've been permanent if I had drunk the whole coffee. After that, Jeb was right behind me, stalking me. Then things went downhill.

**Flash Back**

_"One black coffee," I told the middle-aged man at the counter. He smiled deviously, something I never took notice of. I wish I had. He asked for my name and I glanced up._

_"Nick." I mumbled, probably a little too quiet for his aging ears._

_I slipped into one of the booth and slipped on my headphones. Music blasted through my headphones. I could hear a faint call of my name. I looked to see my adopted brother, Iggy, playing with some small device in his hands._

_"Hey, Nick. Did you order anything for me?" Iggy's finger's fumbled a little bit as his fingers maneuvered around the complicated device._

_"The only thing I ordered for you was to stop putting bombs in my bed," I grumbled, slouching into my seat more._

_"Are you asking me to change? That's ludicrous!" Iggy exclaimed, making people stare. His sightless pale blue eyes bored mine._

_I shook my head, causing some dark hair to fall in front of my face._

_"Dick!" I turned my head to see the man who made my coffee. "Dick!" he called again._

_He looked straight at me and beckoned towards my direction._

_I stood up uncertainly and walked towards the counter._

_"One black coffee?" I nodded mutely and picked up the cup after reading the man's nametag. Jeb Batchelder._

_I walked towards the booth where Iggy sat. I set my cup down, "He spelt my name wrong."_

_"Are you sure you weren't just mumbling?" Iggy pondered._

_"Pretty sure that nobody would name their child Dick."_

_Iggy busted into hysterical laughter, "Isn't Dick a nickname for Richard?"_

_I shooked my head in disgust. Iggy was just one of those guys that I'd have to put up with the rest of my life._

_I took a huge gulp of my coffee and tried hard not to spit it out, "Holy crap! This taste like shit!"_

_"Here, let me try," Iggy reached for the general direction my drink, effectively knocking over my drink._

_I jumped as the hot liquid spilled all over my lap, "Nice job, Igs." I stood up and went to clean off in a bathroom. I came back and Iggy was gone. There was a very messy note saying that he went to school. I rolled my shoulders back and strolled down the street._

_I saw a girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes talk to Jeb hastily. She sharply pointed to my direction._

_Well that's crazy. I continued to take multiple turns and glance behind me every once in a while. Suddenly, the air was knocked out of me. It was agonizingly hard to breathe and it felt like millions of needles were penetrating my skin. I gasped, my head inches away from the ground as I fell. The pain was unbearable. If I could reach a knife, I wouldn't hesitate to jam it into my skull. The pain slowly started to subside. Sweet relief flowed through my veins. I opened my eyes, a little bit quicker than I anticipated. "Shit."_

_Everything was taller than me. Confusion swept over my brain. What? Jeb turned the corner and grinned when he saw me, "That was quick. Now to bring you to the School."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Trust is Paper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My head collided into something rock hard. I stepped back a few paces and put a hand on my throbbing head. Over the pounding in my head, I could hear Max hysterically laughing. I opened my eyes to see a stop sign in front of me.

"I thought you were going to move!" she held her stomach as she laugher, occasionally looking up at me.

"Well you were wrong. As always," I mumbled the last part under my breath, but I think she heard. I stumbled forward, "Where are you taking me?"

"As much as it kills me to say this... Target or Walmart?" Max asked.

"Walmart," I sighed, "Because I haven't showered like a real human in two years."

Max grimaced and took several steps ahead of me.

After another ten minutes of Max leading me, we ended up at our final destination, Walmart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Trust is Paper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Max's POV**

"Hmm," I examined Fang's choices of products, "Two in one shampoo and conditioner. For people who are too lazy to do it twice."

Fang snatched the bottle out of my hand, "Would you rather me take more time in the bathroom spending time shampooing and conditioning my hair?"

"I don't spend that much time in there either, so I don't really care. Hell, you could live in there," I replied.

"Yeah, I can make a nest out of all your hair that has fallen onto the ground," Fang snorted picking up my tangled ponytail in disgust.

I kicked him and pushed the cart towards the register. I checked out all my weird crap and Fang's clothes.

Fang's face contorted into a puzzled look. He glanced at me and back at something.

I turned around to see what he was staring at and all I saw was an aisle full of pads and tampons. I pivoted my feet so I was facing him, "You act like you've never seen me carrying a box of tampons."

Fang didn't reply just headed out of Walmart.

What the hell was that about... I glanced back one time and I swore I saw something peculiar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Trust is Paper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry I haven't updated in about three months. Whoops. Haha. I've been really busy with homework and **

**studying... Ya know, the annoying stuff. The other day when I was changing in the locker room after **

**P.E, the fire alarm went off. O.o Most of the girls were like, "Do we go outside?" "OMG I DON'T HAVE A **

**SHIRT ON!" "I DON'T WANT THE BOYS TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!" We all walked out of the building, and then **

**the principal was like, "Sorry, it was a false alarm." The whole time I felt like saying, "Did one of my **

**friends burn down the school in home economics?"**

**-Burnt Paper. **


End file.
